


Swords

by lferion



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Original Work, Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Confessions, Fisher King, Gen, Non-Sexual, Poetry, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: What wounds might sword blades heal?





	

**Author's Note:**

> An early draft of this was written in an SCA context a number of years ago. This version was first posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/556480.html) on fan-flashworks for the challenge 'Confession'.
> 
> The picture is of a knapped fire-opal, from [Woody Blackwell's site](http://www.woodyblackwell.com/portfolio.html).

Your rainbow fire draws me, eye and mind  
Seeking warmth and curious - (might this hand wield my song?)  
So light and lithe and live within your frame.  
What makes the fire burn?

The brightness does not bind me, beckoning,  
For all that it attracts - but the paradox of pain you will beyond,  
Compelling me to presence, pierced with need.  
What wounds might sword blades heal?

An outer hurt owns sympathy, an aspirin ease,  
My wounded kings bleed inwardly as well — perceived in steel  
And all my understanding staunches nothing there.  
Why is that land laid waste?

I fear to tread to close, confess by look or touch —  
Confide-ence and respect too dear to lose or too hard try;  
My silence offers art, your choice employs.  
Who comforts crowns, or blades?

Oh, turn away, beloved, that you not see me weep  
You are not mine to cherish, nor protect, to ward or hold  
My soul is shaped a sword, a song, intent for use  
Whose is the hand, and where the sheath?

* * *

* * *


End file.
